Super Smash Bros. 6/Impa
Impa (インパ Impa) is one of the protagonists in the Legend of Zelda series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Impa is somewhat comparable to Sheik but in terms of stats but is taller, slightly heavier and so, of course, a little bit slower. Impa uses The Vicious Sickle for most of her standard attacks and almost always has it in her hand unless another weapon is in play. The Windcleaver, as used by the Yiga Blade Masters, is used specifically for one special which gives her a projectile. The metal balls, similar to the ones used by Kohga and the monks but smaller, are used in some aerials along with kicking attacks. Finally is the Sheikah Slate which makes up the majority of her special attacks and gives her a special grab. She can crawl and wall jump. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Impa does three quick strikes with the vicious sickle in-front of her. * Side Tilt: Impa does a wide swing in-front of her with her vicious sickle. * Up Tilt: Impa does something like a kind of an uppercut with her vicious sickle hand. * Down Tilt: Impa swings low-down in-front of her with the vicious sickle while crouching. * Dash Attack: Impa does a hard slash in-front of her with her arms spread out as she runs. * Side Smash: Impa charges up and then does a three attack combo using her vicious sickle, similar to Sheik's Side Smash. * Up Smash: Impa does a slice above her, launching a small metal bomb that explodes and then does another slice back over her head. * Down Smash: Impa does a spin low to the ground with her vicious sickle, stabbing at both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Impa spins two small metal balls around her whilst mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Impa quickly kicks in-front of her with her right leg mid-air. * Back Aerial: Impa quickly kicks behind her with her left leg mid-air. * Up Aerial: Impa lobs a metal ball above herself that explodes on-contact with an opponent. * Down Aerial: Impa strikes down with the vicious sickle and then spins around when she hits the ground. * Grab - Magnesis: Impa pulls out the Sheikah Slate and grabs the opponent with the pink magnesis ability. This has a reach like Link's Hookshot but unlike long grapples it can’t latch onto ledges. * Pummel: Impa pulls the opponent near so she can grab them and then smacks them with the vicious sickle. * Forward Throw: Impa pushes forward with the magnesis ability and fling the opponent far away. * Back Throw: Impa flings the opponent over her head and behind her with the magnesis ability. * Up Throw: Impa flings the opponent up into the air with the magnesis ability. * Down Throw: Impa drags the opponent across the ground with the magnesis ability, doing damage to them before striking them with her vicious sickle. * Neutral Special - Windcleaver: Impa charges up this attack in the same manner as Yiga Blade Master. The sword strike itself isn’t strong but sends out a wave projectile whose size and distance is determined by the charge. **'Custom 1 - Eightfold Blade:' Impa charges up this attack in the same manner as the Yiga Blade Master. The charge time is much quicker for this attack but no projectile is given. Comparable to Marth’s Shield Breaker in Melee. **'Custom 2 - Eightfold Longblade:' Impa charges up this attack in the same manner as Yiga Blade Master. This attack is the strongest of the three N. Specials however it has no projectile and the charge up time is between the other two. It has a longer reach than the regular Eightfold Blade. * Side Special - Cryonis: Impa launches a flashing square along the ground as long as the button is held down. When the button is let go off, a block of ice shoots up from the ground, launching foes skyward. **'Custom 1 - Cryonis Blast:' This time instead of a block of ice, there is an explosion of ice. This does damage and has a chance of freezing opponents caught in it's center. **'Custom 2 - Cryonis Spike:' This time the block of ice is a spike and does a lot of stabbing damage. However, there is no freezing effect and the launch is a lot less. * Up Special - Teleport: Impa disappears and reappears further away in the direction pushed. It works like Sheik’s teleport but aesthetically follows that of the Yiga. **'Custom 1 - Teleport Strike:' This time there is a build-up before Impa can teleport, represented by a circle of talismans appearing behind her. However, when she appears again she automatically strikes all around herself, hurting any opponents close. **'Custom 2 - Teleport Blast:' This time there is a small explosion when she reappears that damages opponents. The build-up is the same as the first special but the distance traveled is a lot shorter. * Down Special - Remote Bomb: Impa pulls out a square bomb. This bomb can be thrown and picked up again like Link’s, however, it won’t detonate until the player presses the button again. Like Snake’s C4, but not sticky. **'Custom 1 - Round Bomb:' This time, a bomb is circular like Link’s and can roll around. It still requires additional input before it explodes, however. **'Custom 2 - Sticky Bomb:' This bomb is exactly similar to Snake's as it can’t be picked back up. * Final Smash - Water Chasm: Impa jumps to the top of the stage, hovers, chargers, and then unleashes her sword. It causes the entire stage to turn blue. From the base area of stage, it causes water to gush out in a straight line and continues until it grows to a huge swell of water. It does damage and vertical knockback. The water retracts a bit and then explodes upwards; dealing the last hit and upwards knockback. Taunts * Up: Impa goes into a floating meditative stance as seen by the monks in the game. * Side: Impa makes a ninja sign with one hand and grasps the handle of her sword with another in a battle ready stance, before returning to her normal stance. * Down: Impa pulls out a Banana and eats it. Has a very low chance of healing about 2%. Idle Poses * Impa stands up straight and pulls out the sheikah slate. She presses the screen a few times before putting it back. * Impa spins the Vicious Sickle in her hand a few times before gripping it a making a wide stance with her arms. Cheer * Impa! Impa! Impa! Impa! On-Screen Appearance * Impa teleports in using the same magic as the sheikah in Breath of the Wild. She appears cross-legged in the air, like the monks, but quickly gets onto her feet and assumes a battle stance. Victory Poses * Impa runs from the back to the front and then crouches down with her fist into the ground, making a ninja pose. * Impa goes into a floating meditation pose like the sheikah monks, making a hand symbol. * Impa slices the area in-front of her with the Windcleaver before posing afterwards. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEgA8jL69hU (Victory - The Legend of Zelda) Losing Pose * Impa is seen clapping to the winner with a less impressive face. Trophy Description Impa has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Impa The headwoman of Kakariko Village and attendant to Princess Zelda. She is also the last remaining member of the Sheikah. Link learns "Zelda's Lullaby" from her, and when he returns seven years later, he finds Impa and awakens her as the Sage of Shadows. Seeing how he has grown, she decides Zelda is in capable hands. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64, 1998) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (WII, 2011) Impa (Alt.) In progress... * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64, 1998) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (WII, 2011) Costumes * Purple undersuit/jacket * Black undersuit, red jacket (Yiga clan) * White undersuit, blue jacket * Red undersuit, blue/orange undersuit (OoT design) * Gold undersuit, silver jacket * Purple undersuit, grey jacket (Shiek) * Yellow hair, black undersuit, green jacket (SS design) * Purple hair, pink undersuit, red jacket (aLBw design) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:The Legend of Zelda